Discovery
by SassyAngel05
Summary: The Last of Discovery! Read and then Get ready for History! Sydney's emotions run out of control when Sark does something she didn't expect! S/S and S/V THANKS FOR READING and REPLYING!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Vona  
Title: Discovery  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of them are mine, not even Sark. Oh, but I did add Elizabeth. She's the only one I own. J.J. the genius owns the rest. This is Part two of the Haven series, but you don't really have to read the one before it to understand. I'll give a quick summary of Savior after this.   
Spoilers: None, really, except for the episodes already aired.  
Pairing: S/V and S/S  
Summary: Sydney struggles with feelings for Sark while out on a mission he asked her for help on. She runs into some trouble and Sark comes to rescue her. In the meantime, Vaughn is oblivious to Sydney's issues. Part Two of a Five parter series. I mean Five part series, not five chapters...just to clarify. And this will be split up into chapters.  
Feedback: I need feedback desperately.  
PREVIOUSLY, IN SAVIOR: Sydney was discovered as a double agent by Sloane. He goes to deal with this accordingly, but Vaughn finds out first. He goes to hide Sydney, Francie and Will, but he gets caught himself. Sydney accepts help from Sark, and together they save Vaughn. But of course, Sark wanted something in return, so Sydney helped him steal a Rambaldi jewelry box from the vault. Syd, Will, Francie, and Vaughn are all still in hiding.  
  
  
  
DISCOVERY  
  
  
  
Michael Vaughn pet Donovan calmly from the comfortable couch. He was recovering from his recent encounter with Arvin Sloane, the head of SD-6. He looked around the room, just beginning to be fully aware of his surroundings. Sydney was sitting on a stool in the kitchen wearing...Alice's clothes? Will was typing steadily on a lap top and Francie was also in the kitchen, cooking something. He wasn't quite sure where he was.  
"Sydney?" He called out  
"Michael! You're awake."  
She rushed out to meet him.  
"Where are we?"  
"A place just outside Los Angeles."  
"How did we get here?"  
Sydney and Will exchanged a look, not unnoticed by Vaughn.  
"What?"  
"You don't remember anything?"  
"Not really. Sloane was trying to get me to tell him where you were and then I blacked out."  
"You were in the conversation room. Sark and I broke into SD-6 and escaped with you."  
"Sark."  
"Yes."  
"Mr. Sark."  
"Yes."  
"He knows where we are?"  
"He should. It's his place, I think."  
Vaughn's green eyes widened.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Michael, he helped us a great deal. He hacked in, he helped me take out Sloane, and helped heal you."  
"Take out Sloane and what?"  
Vaughn felt undeniably lost.  
"Sloane is alive, just a little unable to walk. And Sark stitched you up, gave you morphine, and bound your arm. He saved all four of our lives."  
"Mr. Sark."  
"Yes."  
Vaughn fell quiet, to digest all of the information just handed to him.  
"What does he want?"  
"Nothing."  
"He always wants something."  
Sydney shook her head. What Vaughn didn't know wouldn't hurt him.  
"I don't know why you're trusting Sark, Sydney. You never have before."  
"He sort of proved himself the day he helped me save you. I couldn't have done it without him."  
Vaughn shook his head.  
"Isn't it like making a deal with the devil?"  
Sydney shrugged. The door unlocked and she jumped a little. Mr. Sark strode through the door.  
"Hold your horses, Luvie."  
Sydney sighed and raked her gaze over him. She had forgotten how young he was. Or how young she thought he was. He was wearing jeans and a sweater, a messenger bag slung over his shoulder, holding several other shopping bags. It made him look like a college student. He placed the bags on the counter.  
"I brought food and some new clothes for all of you. I figured you would be tired of your current clothing choices, especially you, Syd."  
Vaughn tensed when he heard the familiar term of Sydney's name used.  
"Thank you," Francie said, quietly.  
Sark nodded at her.  
"I'd like to speak with you, Luv. Privately."  
Sydney agreed and followed him into a bedroom. Vaughn struggled to get up. He wanted to know what was being said.  
  
Sark stretched out across the bed. Sydney rolled her eyes.  
"I'm staying here tonight."  
"Great. We'll have a slumber party." Sydney replied wryly.  
"Will you braid my hair?"  
Sydney chuckled, despite herself. She sat next to him.  
"You wanted something else."  
He shrugged, "You don't know that."  
She gave him a pointed look.  
"Okay. You do."  
Sydney smiled. Sark studied her. Her hair fell in front of her face, blocking her eyes. Sark brushed it away. Sydney watched him.  
"I need your help, Luv."  
"My help?"  
"Yes. I'm looking for a book."  
"A book?"  
"Are you going to keep repeating everything I say?"  
"Maybe."  
"It's an instruction manual."  
"To?"  
"The jewelry box."  
"For your organization." Sydney finished.  
"For me."  
"Why should I help you?"  
"Because I'm a handsome, charming man."  
"Try again."  
"Because I need you're help and you are an incredibly talented woman. We make a great team, and you're potential is being wasted cooped up in this house."  
"You want me to help the bad guys?"  
"I want you to help me take down SD-6."  
Sydney's eyes flashed. Sark knew he had hit his mark. He winked at her. Sydney nodded slowly.  
"All right."  
"Great. Thanks, Luv." Sark closed his eyes, closing their conversation.  
  
Vaughn, on the other side, sighed loudly. He inched his way back to the couch. Will watched Vaughn's reaction. "What going on in there?"  
"Sark is trying to talk Sydney into helping him. I knew he was going to want something. People like him don't work without alterior motives."  
Sydney emerged from the bedroom, shutting the door quietly.  
"He's tired. Jet-lag evidentally affects us all, even the monsters."  
She smiled and headed towards to the kitchen. Francie was studying the three. Sydney could feel their prying eyes on her.  
"It's his house thing. He can stay here if he wants."  
She slammed the kitchen door, which Sark to peek out.  
"What's going on?"  
"It doesn't concern you, Mr. Sark."  
"Touche', Mr. Tippin, Touche'. " Mr. Sark went back into the bedroom and laid back down.  
  
Francie shook her head.  
"What's up, Syd?"  
"Nothing."  
"Slamming the door, yelling at us. Something is always wrong when you do that."  
"I'm just tired of being stuck here and of Will and Vaughn acting like I have no common sense. I know who Mr. Sark is, well, kind of. I probably know more about him than anyone else does. I know his fighting styles, his manipulations, his weaknesses, and his desires. I know."  
Francie nodded, patiently.  
"They just want you be to safe."  
"I'm thirty, Fran. I know how to take care of myself."  
"I know that and you know that. They're being good friends and they're being men."  
Sydney sighed. "I'm going to go change."  
She searched through the bag and found a package labeled to her. She lifted it and took it into the bathroom.  
  
Sydney had just gotten out of the shower. She sat down and opened the bag. Pinned onto a simple v-necked black t-shirt was a note, scribbled out hastily.  
  
Sydney,  
I do hope the clothing fits you well. I guessed what size you were. If you have any complaints, tell me before I leave and I'll see what I can do.  
  
Sark  
  
Sydney pulled out the pair of Express jeans and the t-shirt.   
"He has good taste,"she muttered as she left the bathroom.  
"I'm glad you think so."  
Sydney started after almost knocking Sark down.  
"What have I told you about sneaking up on me?"  
"So, the clothes are acceptable, I assume?" Sark continued on.  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
He nodded.  
"I'd like to go over our plans tonight, if you can find the time, "Sark said, wryly.  
"I think I can manage to spare a little bit of time for you."  
"It's in Cairo."  
"Egypt. I like Egypt."  
"I'd take you sight-seeing, but we'll have to get in and out as soon as possible."  
Will appeared in the hallway.  
"Dinner's ready, Sydney. Is he eating also?"  
"Yes, I am, Mr. Tippin."  
"Great." Will turned around angrily. Sydney was almost being friends with Sark. Has she forgotten who he was?  
Sark glanced at Sydney.   
"He's the president of my fan club."  
"You tortured him, Sark."  
"I had my orders."  
"I don't follow orders. You didn't have to follow yours."  
"And let your mother kill me? I don't think so."  
That was the first time he had mentioned her mother. Sydney tensed. She left for the kitchen, Sark reluctantly following.  
  
Dinner was uncomfortable, to say the least. Sydney sat next to Vaughn and his arm was on her chair. Will sat next to Vaughn and Francie to avoid sitting next to Sark.  
Sark finally broke the silence. "Well, isn't this fun?"  
Francie cracked a grin. Vaughn rolled his eyes and Sydney sent him a warning glare. Will was tired of pretending that all of this was okay.  
"Why is he here? We don't like him, he doesn't like us. What the heck does he want?"  
Sydney cleared her throat. "He was in town."  
"I know he helped us, but we are not friends. We will never be friends."  
"I am not here for friendship, Mr. Tippin."  
Sydney finished, "It's his place. He can stay here when he wants. He's brought us food and clothes. I know you don't like him. Neither do I, but we should at least give him a small break."  
"That's what he wants, Sydney."  
Sark stood up. "I'll just eat later."  
He left the room. Sydney sighed and began to rub her temples. Vaughn enveloped her in his arms.  
  
Sark sat in the chair in the bedroom. He started to drum his fingers impatiently. He had to get out of here. Being in Mr. Tippin's presence almost made him feel guilty for the injuries he had caused. He didn't have a conscience. He had lost it the day he signed on with Irina Derevko. You couldn't afford to have a conscience in his line of work. He closed his eyes and began to massage his temples. He had this pounding headache he couldn't seem to shake. He groaned. He wished he had never come here. This was not good for him. He heard a light knock on the door.  
"C'mon in, Luvie."  
"How'd you know it was me?" She asked as she opened the door.  
"Because you're the only one in the house who speaks to me and the only one other than Miss Calfo polite enough to knock."  
Sydney shook her head. She sat across from him and pulled her knees up to her chest. They stared at each other for a while in silence.  
"Who are you?" Sydney finally asked.  
Sark averted his gaze.  
"I am Mr. Sark."  
"But who are you? You have no real identity except for being an assassin named Mr. Sark, who never breaks his promises, an excellent spy, and despite what you'd like to think, quite useful."  
Sark smirked slightly. "Why do you want to know?"  
"I have an inquisitive mind."  
Sark shook his head.  
"Please. You know everything about me. I don't even know you're first name."  
Sark shrugged.  
"It isn't relevant."  
"I won't help you if you don't tell me something."  
"I will inform you of one morsel. Then, you swear you will help me, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"I am..."  
Sydney leaned forward.  
"From Liverpool, England."  
Sydney jumped out of her chair and hit him with all of her power. He fell out of the chair and they both toppled over, a loud crash heard.  
"You tricked me."  
"I told you something about myself. There was no trick."  
"I already knew you were from England, Mr. Cockney Accent."  
He kept a steady gaze on Sydney, who had fallen partially on top of him.  
"Someday, I may reveal more, Luv, but not today."  
Vaughn came dashing into the room, at least as fast as his injuries would allow.  
"Sydney! Are you okay!?"   
He clambored inside, Will and Francie following. All three stopped short when they saw them. Sydney suddenly realized where she was. She lept up.  
"I'm fine. I hit Sark and his chair fell over. We both fell. It's really not a big deal."  
Vaughn stared at them.  
"Okay." He said, shakily.  
"I'm all right, Michael."  
He kissed her softly.  
"I'm just worried," he whispered.  
"I understand." The three left Sark and Sydney alone again. 


	2. Discovery Chapter Two

Disclaimer first chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Sark tried to keep himself from laughing. He laughed more when he was Sydney than any other time in his life.   
Sydney swatted him. "Stop it."  
"Could you help me up?"  
"No."  
Sark shook his head as he struggled to stand up.  
"They act like you can't take care of yourself."  
"They're good friends. Friends worry. You probably don't know that since you have no friends."  
"Ouch. What did I do, Miss Bristow?"  
She shrugged. "So, our plans to Cairo?" She said, changing the subject.  
Sark tapped on his computer. A blue print of a building came up.  
"The Museum of Cairo."  
"Indeed. Very good, Miss Bristow. We will get in, split up, I will look for the manual, you will distract the doctor who is studying it."  
"Really? What am I supposed to do?"  
"Flirt."  
"Great. Just great."  
"I need you to distract him while I find the manual. Please, Luv."  
"Okay."  
"Lovely. I have a black wig for you to wear on the plane with some of the clothes I already gave you. For the museum, I have a long blond wig."  
He furnished the wigs and a blue halter top and a short jean skirt. He gave her a pair of blue sandals.  
"The girl at the store picked it out. Is it all right?"  
"Fine. Actually, it's rather good."  
He nodded.  
"I knew you'd look good in anything, anyways."  
Sydney blushed, much to her dispair.  
"I better get back out there, before they come bursting in here again."  
He nodded. "I want to watch some telley. Ed is on."  
"Ed?"  
"Mhm. You have a problem with that?"  
"You just don't seem like the Ed type."  
He entered the living room, Sydney following.  
  
After several hours of unbearable silence, Vaughn fell asleep on the couch. He wasn't allowed to move around a lot, Sydney's orders. She stroked his cheek and kissed him softly. He mumbled quietly, but continued to slumber.  
"I love you, Michael."  
"I'm going to bed, Sydney. G'night." Will said.   
Francie soon followed suit. Sydney and Sark were left again.  
Syd went into the bedroom. Sark did the same.  
"Are you a lost puppy?"  
"No. I am going to bed."  
"Fine. Why are you following me?"  
"To bed."  
Sydney looked at him curiously.  
"Oh, no."  
"Yes."  
"No. No, no, no, no, no. NO!"  
"Yes."  
"You can sleep out here. In a chair."  
"Nope. My house, my bed."  
"Sleep on your floor."  
"Don't want to. I want to sleep in the bed. We both need the rest tonight, so we're ready for tomorrow."  
"SARK!"  
"I won't even touch you. I won't even cross the imaginary line you can make."  
He gave her his most charming smile.  
"You come near me, you lose a hand."  
Sark nodded.  
  
Sydney chose her side of the bed. She changed in the bedroom, Sark in the bathroom. When he came in Sydney's breath caught in her throat. He was wearing plaid pajama bottoms, but no shirt. Sydney couldn't take her eyes off his well defined chest. Sark noticed this, "Can I help you with something, Luv?"  
Sydney threw a pillow at him, hitting him directly in the head. Sark's mouth dropped open. "Hey!" He jumped on the bed and whacked her in the head. She yelped lightly, "You're going to get it!"  
Sark was laughing again. Sydney Bristow sometimes brought out this playful side he hadn't felt since he was a small child. Since before... Sydney had jumped over to his side and was pummeling him with the feather pillows. Sydney was taking all of her recent frustrations out on Sark, and it felt good. Sark fended off the blows and then grabbed one and hit her back. She started giggling. Sydney finally wore out and rolled over to her side of the bed. Sark propped himself on his elbow, studying the light in Sydney's eyes. "Night, Sydney."  
"G'night."   
She closed her eyes and whispered to herself, "I love Michael." With that, she fell fast asleep.  
  
Sark woke up and felt a warm body in his arms. He looked down and found a sleeping Sydney. He muttered. "Crap."  
But he didn't have the heart to wake her up. He studied her right then. Her hair was smoothed across the pillow, her eyes closed, the eyelashes dancing on her cheeks. Her face was peaceful without pain or sorrow. Her skin was soft, unblemished, and warm. He shut his eyes and breathed in her strawberry scent. Sark sighed of happiness and sadness. He was falling for Sydney. He had never expected to fall for Irina's daughter. She hated him with a passion. It was a hopeless mission. But he couldn't help it. She was in love with her handler. He opened his eyes and found Sydney, stirring. She realized where she was. She jumped out of his embrace.  
"What the.."  
"You came over to my side, not the other way around."  
"I...what...ah!" She stormed out of the bedroom.  
Sark fell back into his pillow.  
"What a woman."  
  
"Sydney? Are you okay?" Michael asked, worriedly.  
"I love you, Michael."  
"I love you, too, Sydney." She hugged him tightly.  
"What's wrong, Baby?"  
"Nothing. I'm all right. I'm going on a mission tonight with Sark."  
Will leaned forward, "What?"  
"He needs some help stealing a manual. We're leaving in a couple of hours."  
"You can't!"  
"I am."  
"You're helping his organization."  
"Not exactly."  
"Not EXACTLY?!"  
"I'm going. I'm not talking about this anymore. Now I'm going to go get ready." She kissed Vaughn softly. He smiled at her, his knee-weakening smile. He couldn't stop himself. Sydney beamed and disappeared into the bathroom. Only then did Vaughn notice Sark exiting the bedroom.  
  
Vaughn stopped short. "Did he..."  
Will nodded, just as puzzled. Francie glanced away.  
"What were you doing in Sydney's bedroom?"  
Sark sighed. "It's my bedroom, not Sydney's."  
"Oh, my mistake. Why were you in your bedroom?"  
"I slept and now I came out to get some juice. Is that okay with you, Mr. Vaughn?"  
Michael watched him.  
"I don't know what you're up to, but I won't let you involve Sydney."  
"She's already involved, by her own free will. If you'll excuse me." Sark strolled into the kitchen. Sydney came out into the living room, wearing jeans, a pink peasant top, and her chin length black hair. Sark leaned against the door jamb.  
"You look lovely, Sydney."  
He handed her a glass of juice.  
"I'm sort of out of shape. I haven't fought since you left."  
"It'll come back to you. Besides, you shouldn't have to fight. Just flirt. I'm sure you're still very capable of that."  
Sydney handed him the glass.  
"Make yourself useful while I finish getting ready. Do the dishes."  
"Great. Thanks, Luv. 'Do the dishes', indeed."  
She winked at him as she went back into the bathroom. Sark tossed the glasses into the sink, ignoring her orders.  
  
Sark was waiting patiently by the door. Sydney had told Will and Francie good bye quickly. She sat next to Vaughn.  
"Be careful, Sydney."  
"Always. Besides, now I have Sark to look after me. Remember, we're not fighting each other right now. The two of us is a deadly combination. I love you."  
"I love you."  
"And I love you more." Sark said jokingly from the door way. This received a dirty look from both of them. He turned back around. Sydney stroked Vaughn's cheeks and moussed his house. He held onto her tightly.  
"Come back."  
"I will."  
She stood up and followed Sark away from the house. 


	3. Discovery Chapter Three

Disclaimer First Chapter.  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
They were on the plane, sitting in silence to each other. Sydney stared at the ocean. Sark started at her. It was a vicious circle. Finally, she looked up at him.  
"What?"  
"I could ask you the same thing. You have been in your own world since we boarded the plane in New York."  
"I'm just thinking."  
"About what, Luv?"  
"My life now."  
She fell quiet again. Sark prodded her on.  
"What about it?"  
Sydney sighed heavily.  
"It's nothing."  
He lifted her chin up so she was looking him directly in the eyes. Sydney was shocked at the emotions that was displayed in his baby blues. She could feel herself drowning in the concern that echoed in his blue pools. She let out a quiet gasp.  
"Tell me."  
"I just hate it now. Before I had a purpose. Get up, take SD-6 down, make Sloane pay, kick your butt. I've lost it all. I'm stuck inside all the time. I feel like I'm being suffocated. Will and Michael, gosh. They worry about me all the time. I love them both, but I can take care of myself. I've been able to since I was a little girl. I don't like them acting like I need protecting from the world. I can protect myself."  
"Of course, you can."  
"I just feel so lost. I don't know what to do."  
Sark nodded.  
"You can take care of yourself. You have a reason to live."  
"Do I?"  
"I promise, you do."  
Sydney tried to smile. Sark slowly wrapped an arm around her. She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes. He smelled like expensive cologne. He started to rub her back. She groaned quietly and Sark closed his eyes.   
"Tell me something." Sydney requested.  
"What?"  
"Something about you."  
Sark thought for a moment.  
"I'm 28."  
"28?"  
"Mhm."  
"When's your birthday?"  
"One step at a time, Luv."  
Sydney grunted.  
"Grunting isn't very becoming."  
Sydney shook her head and her breathing started to steady. She was asleep. Sark leaned his cheek on her forehead and slept his usual way, with one eye open.  
  
They arrived in Cairo seven hours later. They checked into a hotel for costume change. Sark put on his designer black pants and a button down black shirt. Sydney came out, straightening her skirt.  
"I'm ready."  
"You're beautiful."  
Sydney shook her head and flipped her blond hair over her shoulder.  
"Thanks."  
"Let's go." He took her arm and led her to a jeep.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot of the museum. Sark handed a picture to Sydney. "This is who you are going to talk to. Keep him busy for eight or ten minutes. Here's our communication."  
He handed her a blue necklace. "I can hear everything you say and I'll be able to transmit my words into your ear piece."  
Sydney nodded.  
"Be careful, Luv."  
She smiled. "Of course, I will, cutie."  
Sark rolled her eyes. Sydney exited the car and entered the museum.  
  
Sydney glanced around and searched for Dr. Bay. She spotted him and walked over. In a terribly touristy American accent, she began, "Hello. I was wondering if you could help me find the temple of Karnac section."  
"Of course. We have a replica right over there. I have a meeting..."  
"Oh, but I really wish you would join me. My name is Cosetta Faulk. Please."  
"I'm Dr. Bay. I'd love to come..."  
"A doctor! You mean, you, like, save people's lives! That is so cool!"  
"No. I am a doctor of Egyptology."  
"How fascinating! So, you know what all the pictures mean?!"  
"Yes. They're called heiroglyphs, Mrs. Faulk."  
"Oh, I'm not married, Doctor. You absolutely must come with. I am dying to know what the pi...heiroglyphs are saying!"  
Sydney sent him an award winning smile.  
"Well, perhaps for a few moments."  
Sydney beamed. The doctor took her inside the temple replica. They walked trough various artifacts before Sydney felt a hand clamp on her shoulder. She figured it was Sark, but she turned around and found Dixon glaring icily at her.  
"Dixon!" She gasped.  
"You betrayed us, Sydney. The country."  
"No. You don't understand."  
"K-Directorate! You shot Sloane in the legs!"  
The doctor stood in a dumbfounded silence.  
"You're coming back with me, Sydney."  
Sark came running into the room. He saw Sydney's predicament, Dixon with a gun trained on her. He was ready to toss a gun to Sydney when she shook her head. Dixon looked like he was about to shoot her. Sydney kicked his hand and the gun flew across the room. Sark tackled him. He punched Dixon twice until Sydney pulled him off. "Sark! Let's go!"  
He grabbed her hand and they ran away from the museum.  
"Did you get it?"  
"Yeah." 


	4. Discovery Chapter Four

Disclaimer First Chapter.   
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Dixon sat in the conference room, his cheek bandaged. Sloane, Marshall, Jack, and the new agent, Elizabeth sat in there. Dixon spoke.  
"Sydney was in Cairo. She was working with someone, but not connected with K-Directorate."  
Sloane shifted and Marshall asked, "Who was it?"  
"Mr. Sark."  
Everyone except Sloane was shocked, especially Jack. He didn't know anything of what had happened since she had been discovered. He was being watched more closely now. He couldn't contact the CIA at the moment either. The news that Sydney was working with Sark surprised and worried him. Sloane's voice cut into his thoughts.  
"We still know nearly nothing about Mr.Sark. He's not working for The Man anymore. That agency kind of dissolved after Irina Derevko's disappearance. We don't know who he works for. Sark came in to save Sydney and they ran off, holding hands. It is possible that they are each other's weakness, if you understand. We will have to keep our eyes out for any more signs."  
The other agents nodded dutifully. The meeting then disbanded.  
  
Sark and Sydney were in the car on the way back to the house.  
"I hope Dixon is okay."  
"He was going to shoot you and take you back to Sloane."  
"He thought I worked with K-Directorate."  
"You were his partner."  
"And he believes I betrayed him, the United States."  
"First, he's not very bright. You and K-Directorate? Right. He can't put the clues together, can he? Now I know it kills you, bur right now, Marcus Dixon is your enemy."  
Sark pressed Sydney's hand in comfort.  
"Guess what?" Sydney questioned.  
"What?"  
"I deserve another piece of information about you."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes. And I get to ask the question. What is your first name?"  
"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else."  
"Okay."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
"It's Andrew."  
"Andrew Sark."  
He nodded. She smiled brightly.  
"I like it."  
"That just makes my day."  
"No need for sarcasm. You know what I think?"  
"No."  
"You may be a murderer, but I do believe you are softening up a little bit."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Only because of you." He muttered.  
"Hmmm?"  
"I said we're here."  
She nodded.  
He looked at her. "Sydney..."  
"Yeah?"  
He leaned over the seat and kissed her cheek, featherlight.  
"Thank you for your help."  
Sydney got out of the car and grinned at him.  
"It felt good to be out. I wish you would tell me what it's all for. I don't usually trust or help the bad guys."  
Sark opened the front door.  
"You are way too curious, Miss Bristow, way too curious."  
  
Michael was waiting impatiently for Sydney to come back. He heard the British accent say, "You are way too curious, Miss Bristow, way too curious." as they entered the door.  
"Are you all right? Did everything go okay?"  
"Dixon saw me. Sloane told them I was a double for K-Directorate."  
"Great."  
"I had to kick Dixon before Sark took over for me. But he knows that I'm in contact with Sark. He's probably reporting it to Sloane and my dad, who is probably not a happy person."  
"Is your father ever happy?"  
"Michael."  
"Right."  
"I wish I could talk to him. I mean, I've never had a great relationship with my father, but we were repairing it. I haven't talked to him in a month. What am I saying? None of you have talked to your families. They don't even know where you are or if you're safe."  
Sark moved forward. "I wouldn't say that, Luv."  
"Why?"  
"I wrote and sent individual notes detailing your health to each of your families, sent anonymously. Except Mr. Vaughn's, of course. I told your mother you were happy and healthy."  
Sydney's mouth dropped open and impulsively she hugged him.  
"Thank you."  
He shrugged, but kept his arm on her back.  
Francie smiled as well. "Thanks, Mr. Sark."  
"Your welcome, Francie."  
"Why would you do this, Mr. Sark?" Will asked.  
"You're families deserved to know you were okay."  
He pulled away from Sydney and disappeared into the bedroom. Sydney tilted her head. Vaughn hugged Sydney and kissed her. "I'm glad you're here safely."  
Sydney smiled. "I'm going to go check on him."  
"He doesn't need someone to check on him."  
"Vaughn..." She left them in the living room.  
  
"Andrew, can I come in?"  
"No."  
Sydney opened the door.  
"Too bad."  
He had a pillow over his head.  
"Trying to commit suicide?"  
"Trying to escape."  
She sat next to him. "Headache, huh?"  
"How did you know?"  
"I do the same thing."  
Sydney took the pillow and began to massage his head for him. He moaned.  
"Why do you care?"  
"You saved me, Andrew. You have helped my friends. I may not understand you, but I still love you for it."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me, Andrew."  
"Did you know it kills me everytime you call me that?"  
"Why?"  
"I haven't been called Andrew in 8 years, been him for 15."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Andrew died when I was 13."  
"What?"  
He put a finger on her pink lips.  
"I'm giving you your cryptic tidbit right now."  
"Oh."  
"Irina recruited me when I was 18. When I turned 20, I demanded more respect than most. People addressed me as Mr. Sark. I wasn't Andrew any longer. He would have hated what I was. Mr. Sark was different."  
Sydney sighed.  
"Do you want me to stop calling you Andrew?"  
"No. You're making me remember who I used to be."  
"Is that good?"  
"Sometimes." She stopped rubbing his smooth skin.  
"What happened when you were 13?"  
"Ah, ah. No more information now. I'll be leaving in an hour."  
"If you leave, I'll never learn anything about you."  
"Sydney, I'll be back eventually. I'm bound to be by again someday."  
"Andrew, don't leave."  
"I need to decipher the manual and work with the jewelry box."  
"Fine."  
She stood up and whirled around. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back down.  
"Why are you angry?"  
"I'm not."  
"Yes, you are. I know what happens when you're angry, after all, I'm usually the one who makes you mad. You're eyes get this fire."  
"You're deserting us again."  
"I have to leave."  
"Then leave. Now."  
"Okay, I will."  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
Sark's lips crashed down on Sydney's. She almost fought it, but stopped short. She melted into the kiss and as soon as it started it ended. He was out of bed and out the door before Sydney could mutter a, "What have I done?"  
  
  
END OF PART TWO! THANKS FOR READING! READ PART THREE HISTORY! 


End file.
